kagomes heart and sangos trip
by enchantressXofsouls
Summary: Inuyasha makes kagome mad, and she goes home swearing never to come back. but what happens when sango somehow comes to kagome's world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Sango's trip to Kagome's home.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hot hanyou. sigh but I wish I did.

"INU-YASHA!! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!!!!!" Kagome screamed through her tears as she ran toward the bone-eater's well. She jumped inside just as Inuyasha was getting up muttering and swearing under his breath, and ran into the forest.

"What the hell, Kagome. I told you I would protect you, and I said I loved you! What the hell is wrong!!!?" Inuyasha yelled at no one in particular, as he thought, 'I don't know what's going on with her. What if she doesn't believe that I love her? What if…' the hanyou trailed off in his thoughts as he kept running blindly. He eventually stopped, and when he got a good look/sniff around, he realized that this is where he first met Kagome. 'Everything was so different then. But, then again, things haven't really changed.' He thought as he sat by the legendary tree that Kikyo had sealed him to 50 years ago. Inuyasha sighed, and got up to head to Kaede's hut with Miroku and Sango, his two companions that hunted for Naraku with him and Kagome, but by the way things were going, it looked like Kagome was going to be gone for a while. Inuyasha tried to sneak in, but Sango knew he was coming, but had the common sense to not ask questions about where Kagome was. Shippou, the kitsune, didn't have any intuition about good and bad times to ask questions.

"Hey, Inuyasha, where's Kagome? Did she go home already?" the little kitsune asked innocently, thus receiving a smack on the head from the older hanyou. "Wow, he sure seems grumpy. He probably made Kagome mad again, and she went home." Shippou added after Inuyasha left the room.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Shippou!" the troubled half-demon yelled from the other room. The kitsune hid behind Kirara, Sango's demon cat.

"Shippou, I believe that Inuyasha has made another mistake concerning Kagome's heart, and therefore has gone back to her time. But don't worry, she'll probably be back soon." The perverted monk, Miroku, reassured the small kitsune. Miroku's ever-wandering hand drifted towards Sango's butt, and he groped it, and received a painful smack from the demon slayer. "Sorry! My hand is cursed, I'm telling you, Sango!!" the lecherous monk pleaded with the strong slayer.

"Yeah, right, Miroku. Like I'm going to believe that!" Sango yelled, and stomped out of Lady Kaede's hut. She went to the well that transported Kagome to 500 years in the future, and cried for her friend. Her tears fell in the well, and a bright light came from the well, and Sango became confused. But she jumped into it, wishing to be in kagome's time, and in what seemed like seconds, she was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sango was greeted by the loud sounds and sights of kagome's world. She looked around, stunned. She had never seen so many people in one area before! 'What if something really bad happened and all these people died?' Sango thought, and she heard her name being called. "Sango? SANGO!!!" Kagome ran toward her friend. "How did you get through the well? Is Inuyasha here? What the hell is going on!!" Kagome broke down crying, her face covered by her hands whispering Inuyasha's name.

"Kagome? What did Inuyasha do? I need to know so I can go kick his ass." Sango said lightly, trying to make Kagome laugh, but only succeeded in making the sensitive miko cry harder. "I thought he really loved me, I really did. But when I saw him and Kikyo, it just set me off. I told him to sit and I ran home." Kagome cried, and remembered what she saw.

flashback in Kagome's memory

Inuyasha was by the sacred tree that he had been sealed at for 50 years, and he was thinking about Kikyo, the priestess that he had been in love with while she was alive, but when she was back to life, his feelings became complicated. "Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered, sneaking up behind him. "k-Kikyo" Inuyasha stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Only seeing you, my love." Kikyo whispered in Inuyasha's ear. The hanyou turned around and embraced the clay miko. Kagome was headed to the tree to ask Inuyasha if she could go home. She heard Kikyo's voice, and hid behind a tree. She heard Inuyasha tell Kikyo that he loved her, and she saw the passionate kiss they had shared. Kagome tried to hold back the tears, but they silently flowed. Inuyasha's sensitive nose smelled Kagome, and her tears. He turned around and heard a choked sob coming from the tree that Kagome was hiding behind. "Dammit!" Inuyasha said angrily, and ran after the fleeing Kagome. She was running to the well that took her home as fast as she could, but Inuyasha caught up to her right as she was about to jump in. He pulled her out, and turned her around. "Kagome, I told you! I choose you, not Kikyo. Kagome, I lo" Kagome slapped him across the face. "Why don't you just go back to your clay pot, Inuyasha?" she hissed angrily. "I heard and saw everything. I'm going home, for good this time. If you try and follow me, I'll make you wish you had never even met me." Kagome threatened through her sobs. "You don't understand, Kagome! I was saying good bye to Kikyo!!" the half demon pleaded. "Oh sure, some good bye that was. And yes, I understand perfectly. You don't want to be with me. OSUWARI!!!" Kagome answered, and repeated the word that brought Inuyasha to the ground every time she said it. When she was done, she jumped in the well before the hanyou could get up.

end flashback

Kagome brought Sango to her bed room. And there, on her bed, was the half demon, Inuyasha.


	3. chapter 3 kagomes broken heart

Chapter Three

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered at the sight of the hated hanyou sitting cross-legged on her bed,  
his ears drooping. "Who the hell let you in here?" she asked, almost daring him to say he came inthrough her window. But instead, he shrank back and said that kagome's mother let him in.Sango pushed past Kagome and started pummeling every inch of Inuyasha she could reach. "You- complete-bastard- Inuyasha!!!"she screamed at him, accentuating every syllable with a punch. "OW- Sango, what the hell do you- OW- think you're doing?"Inuyasha asked, flinging his arms up to protect himself from Sango's painful blows. "You are getting what youdeserve, _half-demon! _How dare you hurt Kagome like that? She has been crying ever since she came back!  
Did you know that?" Sango kept punching Inuyasha. "Wait, Sango!" kagome's voice came through to her "How did you get her, anyway?" Kagome asked. "How am I supposed to know? One moment, I'm sitting there by the well, and then I'm falling in the well!" Sango answered, pausing for a moment. "Sango, is it all right if I take you back?" Kagome asked her friend. "One sec." came the reply. A loud SMACK, followed by a yelp of pain from Inuyasha. "Okay, now, I'm ready to go" Sango said, and followed Kagome out to the well.

Sango was prepared for the trip back to the Feudal Era. Once she got back, Miroku and Shippo were both waiting for them to return. "Sango! I missed you" Miroku claimed as his hand wandered toward her butt, and noticing this, the demon slayer smacked him. The monk was left rubbing his face where she had smacked him with a dazed look, and noticed that tears were still on Kagome's face. "Kagome, what happened with Inuyasha?" he asked her. "I- I don't want to talk about it, Miroku. I'm sorry." The monk accepted her apology, and back off. "Hey, Kagome, do you want to go take a bath?" Sango asked her friend. "Uh, sure. Hey, Shippo? Could you make sure that Miroku doesn't follow us?" Kagome asked, receiving a positive answer from the kitsune. The two young girls went to the hot spring nearby, and sank in it. "Kagome, I'm sorry I lost control when I was beating up Inuyasha. I just don't want you to get hurt. Please forgive me." Sango asked, and kagome answered: "of course, Sango! I actually loved watching you beat up Inuyasha. It was wonderful seeing that hanyou get hurt. Just don't do it again, okay" sango nodded. "hey, can I be alone for a little while?" kagome asked. Sango nodded again, and left. Kagome sighed, and took out the razor that she brought from home. She just wanted to die, now that the love of her life had betrayed her. She dragged the razor across her wrist, and sank under the water. Her blood tainted the water pink, and she kept breathing, but after half of an hour of this, she was barely breathing and her heart was getting slower. At that instant, she knew she was going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Kouga was hunting around where Kagome was living, but he barely found her scent. But when he got close to a river, he smelled blood. A lot of blood. He began running toward where the scent was coming from, and he saw a naked Kagome in a hot spring, her wrist bleeding. "Kagome?" the wolf demon called out to her tentatively. He repeated himself a little louder. Then he started screaming her name and ran to her side. He pulled her out of the water, and he caught his breath, looking at kagome's slender body. He put his ear to her chest, and listened to the faint heart beat. "Kagome, don't leave me." Kouga pleaded, and Inuyasha came out of the bushes. He looked at Kagome's naked body. "What the hell have you done to Kagome, flea-bag?" he demanded. Kouga retaliated. "Why the hell are you looking at my woman?" Inuyasha's face got red with anger. "She ain't your flipping woman! You hear that? She's mine." Kouga laughed. "Yeah, right! Then why is she almost dead? And that blade in her hand? It's got to be self-inflicted. So, let me ask you, what the hell did you do to Kagome to make her do this?" Kouga was angry. He picked up kagome's limp body, and without waiting for an answer, ran off toward Kaede's home. Inuyasha swore and ran after Kouga.

Sango ran out of the Kaede's hut after hearing Kouga's screams of help. She gasped as she saw Kagome's limp naked body in his arms. She headed toward Kouga, and screamed. She took Kagome out of kouga's arms and brought her in to Kaede. "Kouga, I need to know what the hell happened. Tell me everything you know." Sango demanded. Kouga sighed, and began to tell Sango how he found Kagome passed out in the water of the hot spring. When the wolf demon was finished, Sango ran and cried. Miroku followed her, and she pushed him away. "It's all my fault! Kagome's going to die! And it's all my fault. I should have realized that she was so sad, I should have… should have…" and she trailed off, sobbing. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed on his shoulder. "Sango, it is not your fault. You could not have known that she was going to attempt suicide, and you though she was just going to finish her bath. How could you have known?" he reminded her, but Sango still didn't believe him. It was all her fault, and that's all she thought about.

Kagome woke up around 2 AM, and her head and wrist were throbbing. "What the hell happened to me?" she asked herself, and then everything came back to her. She silently cried, and Inuyasha came in, having sensed that she had awoken. "Ka-Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked carefully. She just stared up at the ceiling, without saying a word. That was scarier than having her scream and yell at him. But he still saw her tears, and walked closer to her. "Go away, Inuyasha." Kagome muttered emotionlessly. But Inuyasha ignored her command. "Kagome, I know that right now, you probably hate me, and I know that I probably deserve it, but if you don't love me anymore, please stay, stay for my sake. I would die without you, Kagome." And Inuyasha kissed his true love, and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kagome thought about the kiss Inuyasha had given her. Did he really love her? Or was he going to run back to Kikyo the next time she came around? Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts, but she couldn't stop thinking about how much she loved Inuyasha. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" she rasped, her voice had not recovered yet. It was Kouga. "Hey Kagome" Kouga prayed that she wouldn't see his member stiffening. But, the best laid plans… Kouga grasped kagome's hand, and she realized that she was still naked, and Kouga was right there! She gave a little eep of embarrassment, and Kouga handed her a blanket, and she covered herself with it. "Thanks, Kouga." She said blankly. "Kagome, I need to know. Why would you do such a thing? I love you, and you are my woman. What more do you need? I can give you anything." Kouga asked the woman he loved. Kagome looked in his eyes, and then looked at his hard member. Kouga blushed "ah- um, Kagome- uhmm…" and Kagome laughed. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha all heard her laugh, and ran in to see Kagome's smiling face once more. Kouga picked kagome up, and kissed her, but she pulled away. "mm, kouga, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you." And she told him about how she lived in a different era, and everything. Kouga's ears drooped. "oh- okay. Well, I guess this is goodbye then." He said, and he kissed her goodbye, and ran out the door. Kagome burst into tears at how she had made so many people hurt in less than a week. She asked everyone out, and got dressed, then headed outside into the warm sun.

Kagome had drifted to a nearby field, and Inuyasha had followed her. She sat down, and marveled at the beauty of the place surrounding her. " I wish that I could just stay here with inuyasha, forever. It's so beautiful here. I just wish that I could be sure that I wouldn't have my heart broken again." Kagome said out loud to herself. Inuyasha gasped at what kagome had said, and ran toward her, and sat down next to her. "kagome, I love you." He said, and before he could think to stop, he kissed her. She moaned and kissed him back. She felt the hardening of his member against her thigh, and Inuyasha began to take off her shirt. Kagome took off his clothes and kissed him again. His tongue sought hers, and she was all to happy to find his. Inuyasha kissed her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. Kagome gasped when his member brushed against her, and in that instant, they were joined together, forever.


End file.
